


Movie Night

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi sorry if you have a lot of requests already. I was hoping you could write a fic where the reader is in Hell with Crowley and Lucifer. She makes them watch the Wolf Of Wall Street (my favourite film) and it ends in a threesome? *runs away blushing*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Warnings: Language, smut, oral, threesome, double penetration, anal, unprotected sex

Fic:

“So, did you guys like it?” you ask as the credits begin to roll. You’d decided to have a movie night with your hellacious boyfriends. Instead of starting off with something a little more tame and building up to the raunchier movies, you decided to start off with “The Wolf of Wall Street.” They had never seen it before, but you knew exactly how it would affect them.

“It was, uh,” Lucifer begins, “Well it was an experience.”

“Oh come on,” you say, standing from where you sat between Lucifer and Crowley, “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” You saunter over to the DVD player, opting to bend over and press the stop button rather than using the remote. As you lean down, you make sure to wiggle your ass just a little in their direction.

You hear Crowley clear his throat as you straighten yourself and turn to face them. A smirk threatens to break free and spread across your lips, but you fight to hold it back as you watch both boys doing their bests to hide the obvious bulges in their pants. “You do realize that you’ve just made us watch soft core porn, correct?” Crowley asks, his voice rough.

“It didn’t bother you did it?” you ask as innocently as possible, “It’s not that bad. I mean, there are only a few sex scenes.”

“I’m not sure ‘a few’ really covers it Sweetheart,” Lucifer says, shifting on the sofa. You can tell they’re both trying to hide just how much the movie has affected them.

“You both know you liked it,” you say as you walk back towards them. Instead of sitting on the couch, you drop to your knees between them. “Or at least a part of you did,” you add. Your smirk finally breaks free as you run your hands up their legs from their knees to their crotches. They both hiss as you cup them through their pants and squeeze their hardened cocks.

“I’m starting to think you did this on purpose,” Lucifer groans, his head tipping back. You smirk and reach for the button of his jeans, Crowley unbuttoning his own pants. Reaching a hand into each of their boxers, you pull out their hard cocks and immediately begin stroking them.

“Damn, if this is what happens when you watch soft core porn, what’s it like when you watch the real stuff?” you ask with a laugh.

“Would you like to find out Love?” Crowley questions. You groan at the thought. At this point, you’ve got them both strewn out on the couch, moaning and grunting as you pump your hands up and down their shafts and run your thumb across their leaking slit from time to time.

Crowley’s head is tipped back against the couch, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Lucifer on the other hand, is focused intently on you. His already dark eyes become even darker as he watches you lean in and lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock. You keep your eyes locked with his as you kiss you way up his shaft, teasing him before sucking his tip into your mouth.

“Ah fuck,” Lucifer says, breaking eye contact as his head falls back against the couch again. You moan around him, making him shudder. His hands find their way to the back of your head, encouraging you to take more of him in.

Instead of doing what he wants, you pull off him with a ‘pop’ and move towards Crowley. You treat him as you treated Lucifer, leaving a long lick and tiny kisses up his shaft before sucking his tip between your lips.

“Yes, Y/N,” Crowley praises, “You’re so good at this.” You smirk around Crowley’s tip and reward him by slowly taking more of him into your mouth.

“This seems a little unfair,” Lucifer says angrily. You run your thumb around his tip in an attempt to placate him. Lucifer groans and bucks his hips off the couch, fucking your hand.

“I just know how to get what I want,” Crowley comments, “Isn’t that right Love.” Flicking your eyes up to meet his, you sink even lower onto his cock. You gag slightly as his tip presses against the back of your throat, but you continue bobbing your head anyway.

“Now you’re just asking for it,” Lucifer groans. You pull off Crowley with a loud 'pop.’

“Asking?” you scoff, “Oh no, I’m demanding that you both fuck me right here, right now.”

“Then what are we waiting for Love?” Crowley questions with a wicked smile.

“We’re ready if you are Sweetheart,” Lucifer adds. You push yourself up from the floor and begin pulling your shirt over your head. As soon as the material is gone, you reach behind you and unhook your bra, letting it slide down your body to reveal your breasts. Both men watch you intently, throbbing cocks in hand.

You turn around and shimmy your hips as you ever so slowly push your pants down, leaving your panties in place. A squeal escapes your lips as both men grab you and pull you down between them, their hands instantly exploring your nearly naked body.

“Now it’s our turn to tease,” Lucifer says darkly as he pinches your nipple between his finger and thumb. You moan, arching your back and pressing you breast into his hand. Crowley leans in and laves his tongue over your neglected nipple before sucking the hardened bud between his lips. You reach up and card your fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue.

Lucifer captures your lips and kisses you roughly, his forked tongue pressing between your lips. You sigh at the unique feeling of the two halves of his tongue swirling around your own tongue. It was something only Lucifer could do to you. They each let a hand trail down your body and grab your panties, pulling them off before spreading your legs wide.

“Let’s see just how wet you are,” Lucifer says. His cold fingers graze your dripping folds, making you shiver. “You’re practically soaked, you like this don’t you Sweetheart?” Lucifer questions, “Like how hard we are for you?” You moan and nod your head as you draw your bottom lip between your teeth. They continue to kiss and tease you, leaving little marks down your neck and along your collarbone. Their fingers dart in and out of you, Lucifer’s cold fingers followed by Crowley’s warmer ones. You begin to moan and writhe before it’s finally too much to bear.

“I want you, both of you right now,” you groan as Lucifer rubs lazy circles around your clit. Crowley sucks your nipple hard before drawing it out between his teeth.

“So eager to have our cocks inside you aren’t you Love?” Crowley questions.

“The only question is who wants to be where,” you respond with a wicked smile. Without wasting a second, Crowley snaps his fingers to remove his clothes and lies back against the couch, pulling you with him so that you’re straddling his lap. His hands grab your ass and pull you down towards him, his cock filling your pussy in one quick motion. “I guess we know Crowley’s feelings on the matter,” you chuckle after the groans and moans leave your lips.

“Fine by me,” Lucifer says, “I happen to enjoy this view quite a lot.”

“Would you shut up and get to it,” Crowley groans, “I can’t wait much longer and I don’t think Y/N can either from the way that tight little pussy is squeezing my cock.” You run your hands over his bare chest, feeling the couch shift as Lucifer settles himself behind you.

Looking over your shoulder you see a now completely naked Lucifer, cock in one hand as he waves the other to make a bottle of lube appear in his hand. He pops the bottle open and squeezes a generous amount onto his cock before stroking it. The lewd, wet sounds of Lucifer jerking himself off behind you make your stomach twist. Crowley grunts and thrusts his cock deeper into you, making you moan.

“Here you go Sweetheart,” Lucifer says, pressing his tip to your tight hole, “Gonna have both our cocks inside you.”

“You’re going to feel so full Love,” Crowley adds, “Fuck, you’re already so tight.”

“Oh, fuck,” Lucifer groans as he pushes his cock into you inch by throbbing inch. His voice is deep and gravely. “Love the way you take our cocks,” Lucifer groans. They give you a moment to adjust to having both of them inside you and before long you’re pushing back on their cocks, begging them to move.

“You want it don’t you?"Crowley asks, "Want us to cum inside you?”

“Yes,” you moan as they each set a pace. Their rhythms complement each other and before long, you’re a moaning mess. You melt like putty between them and Lucifer pushes you down against Crowley. Crowley takes you in his arms and holds you as Lucifer gains a better angle to thrust at.

Lucifer grabs your ass cheeks in each of his hands, squeezing the flesh as he spreads them. His thrusts become deeper and harder, fucking you with abandon. Each stroke presses you against Crowley, pushing him deep inside you as he lifts his hips from the couch.

“Oh god!” you cry out, loving the way their cocks twitch inside you. They both throb against your walls as you grow tighter and tighter around them.

“That is the last name that should be leaving your lips,” Lucifer informs you as he thrusts faster and faster.

“Fuck,” you moan as Crowley shifts beneath you, his cock hitting the perfect spot, “Yes, Crowley, Lucifer, yes!” The knot in your stomach nears the breaking point as their thrusts become erratic. “Cum inside me,” you moan, “Please cum inside me, oh fuck, yes!” Crowley’s hand slips between the two of you and finds your clit, rubbing it fast and hard.

“Cum for us Love,” Crowley demands, “Let us feel you squeeze our cocks.” Crowley bites down on your shoulder and growls as his cock twitches, hard. He pulls back and thrusts forward, his cock slamming into your g-spot.

“Crowley, Lucifer!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach breaks. Your body convulsed between them as your walls come crashing down, squeezing their cocks as wave after wave of pleasure courses through you.

Crowley cums next, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you. His teeth sink into your shoulder, muffling his grunts as he loses himself to his orgasm. Lucifer follows soon after, making sure his cock is deep inside you when he cums. His orgasm hits him so hard that his whole body shudders as his cock pulses. The grunts leaving his lips are so harsh that you can hear him losing his voice.

Lucifer pulls himself from you before collapsing on the couch. Crowley holds you to him, keeping his cock buried inside you as he kisses the bite mark he’s left on your shoulder. His lips brush your skin as he leaves kisses along your neck before finally meeting your lips, his beard tickling you as he goes. After a moment, Crowley helps to lift you from his lap, their cum leaking from both of your holes.

“Fuck, that was good,” Lucifer says in a rough voice as he pulls you to him, his lips crashing against yours. He pulls you down against him as his hands explore your body.

“I have a feeling movie night is over,” Crowley says, you can almost hear the smirk in his voice, “Let’s take this to the bedroom shall we?” You hear the snap of fingers before the world shifts. From the sound of it, your night was just getting started and you had absolutely no complaints.


End file.
